It was reported in 1975 that in vitro cell cultures infected with herpes simplex virus (HSV) excreted glycoproteins which were antigenically reactive with HSV antiserum. Kaplan et al, Virology 64, 132-143 (1975), and Progr. Med. Virol. 21, 1-12 (1975). The authors proposed that the released glycoproteins might represent a useful tool for detection of herpetic infections. They further stated: "The presence of such proteins detected by radioimmune assay of the cerebrospinal fluid could provide a rapid means of diagnosing herpetic encephalitis." A progress report on research work directed to the development of such an assay procedure was presented orally at the 1978 meeting of the American Society for Microbiology, Las Vegas, Nev., May 14-19, 1978. (See Abstract C61, page 287, Chen et al.) As there reported, excreted glycoproteins from HSV-infected cells were purified and radiolabeled with radioactive iodine (.sup.125 I). As further reported, the radiolabeled glycoproteins could be used to distinguish the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) of patients with HSV encephalitis from those that did not have the disease.
The development of the specific test reagent of the present invention was described in detail by Chen et al., Virology 91, 234-242, published Jan. 31, 1979.